As an example, municipal water distribution and/or transmission systems infrastructures comprise of as a minimum: mainline, connection, drain, pressure district, pressure regulating and pressure maintaining valves. The absence of a proper identification system of the different types and sizes of regulating valves in a multi-valve setup, the fluid flow direction, or the valve operation direction have been the source of constant recurring problems and failures that have caused some districts to be deprived of water unnecessarily. There have been reports of accidental water cut-off to fire hydrants when it was most needed by fire fighters. Similarly, water from higher pressure pipes have been misdirected to low pressure type pipes which then burst and result in unnecessary and avoidable costly expenses for repairs. One industrial area, highly dependent on water for production and processing was deprived of water for a few days while the municipality was investigating the cause for water interruption. Over the last century, the absence of a worldwide municipality standard regarding the operation of water valves that are used has resulted in some valves manufacturers producing valves with a CLOCKWISE operation to OPEN and others with a COUNTER CLOCKWISE operation to OPEN. This has led to confusion, human error, and increased risk to employees, public safety, infrastructures, the environment and a waste of energy during the pumping of water continuously 24/7 due to an opened valve which should have been in a closed position, in the first place to prevent a continuous re-circulation of water. An improved and clearly visible permanent method of identification of each type of valve and the flow direction of fluid carrying pipe will address most of the problems caused by human error through guess work. Down time of water supply interruption will be reduced to a minimum.
United States Patent Publication No. US-2012-0295244-A1 (Perin et al.) teaches an apparatus and method for visually identifying valves in multi valve distribution and transmission systems. A colour coding system is established and color coded valve box inserts are made to specifications, inserted and secured into place at the opening of valve boxes. Each box insert has a tubular main body with an extending flange having a dimension larger than the upper edge of the tubular main body. The tubular body may be tapered to provide a clearance fit with the housing at the bottom of the tubular body, but an interference fit with the housing at the top, so as to hold the apparatus in place within the housing. The tapered shape could result in the apparatus being difficult to remove from the housing. The apparatus is selected for installation in a size where the extending flange is larger than would fit within a valve box, stopping the apparatus from being inserted beyond the upper edge of the tubular main body. Unfortunately, a fixed size moulded tubular piece is rendered useless by the smallest variation in the internal circumference or diameter of an opening to a valve box, housing or pipe. It would be necessary to stock many different fixed size moulded tubular apparatuses in order to enable an installer to be able to identify valves in housings made by different manufacturers and not of a single standard size. A further problem could arise if the fixed sized molded tubular apparatus becomes tilted out of plumb within the valve housing. The apparatus could become wedged at an angle within the housing, potentially interfering with access to the valve. Alternatively, the apparatus could slide down within the housing to a depth where it is no longer clearly visible to fulfill its visual identification function. Moreover, the apparatus is employs an outwardly extending upper flange to secure itself to the valve housing. The apparatus can only be secured if it is installed inside the housing. It could not be installed on the outside of the valve housing or on the outside of a pipe, as there would be no means for retaining the apparatus in position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a marking device which is adjustable in diameter so as to accommodate installation on a range of valve housing or pipe diameters
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a marking device which can be mounted securely to a valve housing in proper alignment so that the marking device does not become wedged, does not fall off due to improper alignment, and which can be readily removed and reinstalled when desired.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a marking device which can be mounted to either the inside or the outside of a valve housing or a pipe.